In conventional photography, a user exposes a photographic film in a camera and conveys (either personally, by mail, or some other delivery service) the exposed film to any convenient processing center. The processing center then processes the film to form the hardcopy images (typically in the form of photographic negatives on the original film and/or photographic prints, or photographic positives in the case of reversal processed film). The hardcopy images are then conveyed back to the user (often by the user personally picking them up at the processing center). If a user desires to share the images with others without giving up their own hardcopies, they typically go through the highly tedious and time consuming effort of designating which hardcopy images are desired to be shared, returning the designated hardcopy images to the processor to produce further hardcopies, and conveying the further hardcopies to the person(s) with whom they wish to share. If later it is desired to share the images with other persons, the same process must typically be repeated. In fact, so much effort and time is required that most users will simply not bother with multiple image sharing.
It has been appreciated that users can conveniently distribute multiple image copies in little time, by scanning the hardcopy image on a home scanner to generate corresponding digital image signals, and then forwarding one or more copies of the digital image signal to others by means of electronic mail (such as over the Internet). Furthermore, the recent advent of services such as KODAK PICTURE DISK available from Eastman Kodak Company and many processors, which allows a user to obtain a digital image signal of images of processed film on a disk for a modest price, even eliminates the need for the user to own a scanner. The availability of a digital image signal additionally allows a user to conveniently store, manipulate, and display or print copies of the images as desired at the user's location using conventional computer equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,549 discloses a system in which a customer can connect his computer to a remote print or copy center to retrieve digital image signals of the customer's images. Those digital image signals are described as having been obtained on a scanner at the customer's location with the storage media then being shipped to the print or copy center, or obtained on a scanner at the remote print or copy center. Similarly, subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,353 describes a system in which one or more photographer units can connect to a centralized laboratory unit (containing a film processor, scanner, and printer). The '353 patent system is constructed with the purpose that a given user's films are processed and scanned at one central processing center, each assigned a unique identification code, and retrieved by that user at his remote terminal using the identification code. The retrieved images can then be manipulated by the user and printed at the central processing center.
The systems of the '549 or '353 patents require that all digital image storage media (in the '549 patent) or hardcopy film (in the case of the '353 patent) carrying images from multiple users, must be conveyed to only one central processing center. This is inconvenient and may cause delays in such a system implemented on a country wide basis. Even if the either patent contemplated multiple processing centers (which they do not), a user would still be required to remember which processing center his film was conveyed to, then use his remote terminal to communicate with that specific processing center to merely retrieve the user's digital images.
It would be desirable to provide a system which allows a user to have hardcopy images, obtained from either hardcopies directly provided by a user or from processing a film, scanned at any of many multiple locations, and which allows a user to access the resulting image signals from a remote terminal without having to keep track of which images were scanned at which scanning location so that that scanning location can be contacted for retrieval. It would further be desirable that, in the event of failures in the system, a user is provided with an independent means which a user can use to inquire of the system, the location of his image signals. It would further be desirable that such a system allows a user to consistently obtain further desired services, such as forwarding copies of the images to others or obtaining products incorporating the images, without regard to the location at which the images were scanned and without having to make contact with further service providers offering such further services.